Voices of The Souls
by YuuAizen
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo betrays Soul Society and allows Aizen Sosuke to use the Hogyoku on him, making him an Espada ranked Zero and replacing Yammy. But, a fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow leaves the Sexta Espada dead, leaving Ichigo to suffer the loss of someone he loved. What are Aizen's and Ichigo's plans? Ichigo didn't expect Grimmjow to die, and now must think of a new plan. Hiatus
1. Prologue - Please, don't go

"Why... are ya crying...? …Kurosaki?'" Grimmjow asked, his voice low and hoarse. His breathing hitched and his body shivered as it slowly loses warmth. Ichigo had his face buried in the dying Espada's shoulder, his hand on Tensa Zangetsu that had been driven to the Sexta's chest.

"…You... sad?"

Ichigo mumbled incoherently into the bloodied white jacket. A sob accompanied it and his hand on Zangetsu's hand tightened its grip. The other hand he had on Grimmjow fisted into the cloth as he gave a muffled cry.

Grimmjow placed a hand on Ichigo's head weakly, almost tenderly, and comfortingly. The action only made Ichigo sob harder, though his face and emotion were unknown, hidden completely from view. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially not Grimmjow.

"I'm sorry" Ichigo mumbled, still slightly muffled. He heard the Espada's forced sigh.

"...Nothin' wrong with ya killin' me, Ichigo" Grimmjow muttered. He had begun to slur, his eyes half-closed. "...'S only right that ya kill me... I'm a hollow, remember?" He gave a harsh laugh which died a little.

Ichigo still didn't dare to look at Grimmjow in the eye. Such cowardice... They just sat there like that, with Ichigo still resting his head on the older man's shoulder. He just wanted to hear him breathe; make sure there was still life. But as minutes pass by, Grimmjow's breathing had slowed and Ichigo felt him go cold.

"Don't..." Ichigo said with a cracked voice, "...Please, don't go."

For a moment Grimmjow didn't answer, and it made the substitute shinigami panic and he immediately looked up to the Espada's face, where their eyes finally met.

"Hey…" Grimmjow said, "...I'm still gonna meet ya again..."

A confused Ichigo stared at the Espada who tilted his head back to rest against the wall that supported him up. His eyes slid close but the smirk was still on his face. Ichigo gasped in panic, but managed to hear the last words the Espada whispered as the smirk faded.

"...yeah we'd meet..."


	2. Chapter 1 - Taken

"Grimmjow… you asshole… stop screwing around! Wake up!" Ichigo yelled, shaking the Sexta Espada's motionless body. He didn't respond.

"Oi, come on! Aizen is still alive; did you forget what we promised?! Wake up!" Ichigo patted Grimmjow's face hard, almost growing into hard slaps, hard punches, but the fallen Espada still did not move.

"…Grimmjow! Wake up, goddammit!" Ichigo yelled once again, his voice cracking as his face sunk lower, his eyes stung and moistened.

"Please, Grimmjow…" Ichigo pleaded softly. "Please… wake up…"

"_Oi, Kurosaki! Don't play dumb with me!" Grimmjow fired a Cero at Ichigo. _

_Wind blew through his orange hair as his lazy hand blocked the red attack. _

"_Enough, Grimmjow… What are you trying to do?" _

"_You know what I'm trying to do…" Grimmjow used Sonido and instantly appeared behind the Zero Espada. Their Zanpakuto clashed together, the hit vibrating their strained arms._

_Grimmjow's hand lifted up and pointed at Ichigo, almost touching his face slightly. _

"_Shit!" Ichigo thought as he tried to dodge it._

_A large cloud of smoke filled the area where they stood in the air. Grimmjow jumped and appeared above it, waiting to see where his rival was in the smoky area. He didn't hide his laughter, and laughed loudly with his eyes closed._

"_This is good! I've been waiting to have this much fun!" Grimmjow yelled out._

"_I've been waiting for the chance to have a good fight and crush someone with full power! You been waiting for this too, haven't you, Kurosaki Ichigo?!" _

_The orange haired Espada landed safely on the white floor of Soul Society, covering his eyes from the smoke filling the air around him. His eyes showing brief sadness, yet he wouldn't show his sadness in this situation._

"_I'm not fighting so that I can crush you. I'm not even supposed to be fighting you." Ichigo said, his eyes not wavering from Grimmjow's blue ones._

"_Don't be soft! Say it!" Grimmjow complained. He hated this side of Ichigo, his boring side that always pissed him off._

"_Say you want to beat me to a pulp! I'm the guy who is always trying to kill you! You want to rip me up into pieces, don't you?! Don't blow it, Kurosaki!" _

_Ichigo's thoughts drifted to all the times Grimmjow has tried to fight him in a battle to the death. It's been a normal thing for him, but the other times he would stop Grimmjow and move onto something else. What was driving the blue haired Espada now? He looks so… disturbed, sad, full of hidden suffering. What happened to him?_

_Grimmjow's smirk was replaced by a hard line._

"_I won't forgive you." He paused and pointed his thumb at his own chest. "You have to learn something, Kurosaki! Let's begin. You wouldn't want to disappoint him, would you?" His smile returned and his aching hand grabbed his Zanpakuto. With one powerful push with his feet to the ground he jumped a distance in front of his opponent. _

"_What's with that look on your face? It really looks like you don't know what's going on." _

"_You're not making sense, Grimmjow! You know why I'm in Soul Society. Aizen assigned it! You're in the way of something important!" Ichigo yelled. _

"_You're so pathetic… you know why I'm here too." _

"_What are you talking about? Stop fighting you dumbass!" Ichigo's eyes widened, his emotion hidden. _

"_No more words! From now on, we fight!" Grimmjow used Sonido, and appeared behind Ichigo. _

_Grimmjow's unexplained rage startled Ichigo. The smell of fury basically radiated off the blue haired Espada. Grimmjow dropped his Zanpakuto on the ground and walked towards Ichigo with a different expression. He held out his hand. _

_It was at that moment where everything became a blur. Although Aizen used the Hogyoku on him, the only thing that changed was a hollow hole in the middle of his chest, his hollow mask, and his Zanpakuto creating a sheathe for itself. He was able to use Cero and Sonido as well. What was the thing Grimmjow used that entered Ichigo's hollow hole? Whatever it was, it caused him to lose control, and ended up having his second hollow take over and kill the blue haired Espada._

Ichigo stared at the fallen Espada in front of him, waiting for an answer that he knew he wouldn't get. This battle was unfair. Kurosaki Ichigo, the Zero Espada, also the Substitute Shinigami killed Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada.

"It's your fault…" Ichigo mumbled, standing up with a hand on his knee.

His body covered in cuts and slashes from Grimmjow's ruthless attacks limped slightly to the left. Grimmjow's strength was far greater than a ranked 6 Espada, which is why so much damage was done. But, Ichigo was holding back. He didn't want to hurt someone he cared for.

.

.

.

"You fucking dumbass! It's your fault this happened!" Ichigo yelled louder than ever, his voice echoing throughout Soul Society. Anger and sadness fueled through him. He could care less of Soi Fon's men surrounding him, awaiting an order to attack.

Grimmjow's last words ripped through his mind over and over again, torturing him, killing him, shortening his will to continue living.

_I'm still… gonna meet ya again…_

"Dammit…"

_I'm still… gonna meet ya again…_

"Dammit!" he yelled once again, his vision blurred from the tears in his eyes staring at his hands, the hands that killed someone so precious to him.

"Ichigo…?" A light voice spoke to him.

Ichigo whipped his head around to see a familiar, raven haired girl.

"R-Rukia…?" His eyes widened. Ichigo did nothing to hide his tears and his painful expression.

Her expression was sad, but strong.

"What are you doing here?"

Ichigo looked down and set his Zanpakuto in its black sheathe wrapped in white cloth.

He moved his eyes from hers and looked elsewhere.

.

.

.

A bright flash and then sudden darkness, but no pain took over. There is no pain, only a shiver of cold and confusion consuming his body. Ichigo flung his hands to his face, feeling the deep cut. His nose bridge crushed, and a deep cut along the side of his face up to his temples.

Blood flowed down his cheek in burning lines, dripping off his face and hitting the broken ground. There is a taste of iron on his lips, and only darkness around.

The young Espada took a deep breath and tried to reach his calm, trying to realize what happened. Gasps and deep breathes escaped his mouth as he tried to open his eyelids. He could see only darkness, or more precisely, he could see nothing.

Finally, he released the scream stuck in his throat.

Ichigo dropped to the floor on his knees, holding his face and slightly touching his cut eyes. His scream filled the area, as pain finally arrived to take over the cold shiver. Dropping to the floor only caused his other wounds to tear back open, and worsen. Crimson blood coughed out of his widened mouth.

"Why…" His voice mixed with gasps lightly spoke. "…Rukia…?"

"That wasn't me, Ichigo." Rukia turned away, and walked in the other direction away from him.

"…wait… Rukia…"

His mind slowly slipped, losing the rest of his senses and fell unconscious on the bloodied floor beneath him.

**A/N - After this chapter, the chapters will be longer, and actually make sense . Oh and the next three chapters will all be flashback so you know what's going on.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Dreams

_The fresh smell of flowers filled the air, signaling yet another good day in Karakura town. Yet, for Ichigo, it hasn't been a good day for a while. It's been weeks since he rescued Rukia from her execution in Soul Society, and so far she hasn't tried making contact with him. That doesn't bother him, though, however, what does bother him is the thoughts he is having, leaving him dazed and alone in his room thinking over and over again._

_What did Aizen mean? When Ichigo swung his blade at him, and he caught it, it was unnoticeable by others that he had whispered something, in such a seductive voice that caught Ichigo off guard. _

"_Join me, Kurosaki Ichigo. Don't let them fool you. "His chocolate brown eyes stared into Ichigo's as his voice spoke deeply, but quietly. _

_He was given no time to respond to him. He was only able to stare at the brown haired shinigami before everything else happened. The fighting continued. Aizen ordered Gin to kill Rukia, whom Ichigo was trying to save, but Byakuya saved her, to his surprise. His reasoning changed when Byakuya saved someone whom he swore to kill for breaking the law of the Soul Society. _

'_They're not all that bad.' He thought to himself. At first he thought Soul Society was filled with reckless, non-caring power freaks that cared nothing for friendships or relationships, but after what Byakuya did, he thought different._

_Throb._

_The room around Ichigo began to blur, as his head felt weightless. He tilted his head back, thinking he really were weightless to the point where his back was arched. Everything to turned to white, but changed to a light blue after a sudden darkness._

_Around him were skyscrapers, the wrong side up skyscrapers, to be exact. Ichigo looked down at his body, looking at his Shinigami uniform, and Zangetsu behind him on his back wrapped in white cloth._

"_This is my inner world… How did I get here?" he looked around to see if Zangetsu was around. "Oi, Old man Zangetsu!" he shouted, seeing if he would come out and answer. _

_He looked around and found nobody. Not even Zangetsu, or that bastard of a hollow that wants to take over. Footsteps and a distorted voice in laughter filled the substitute shinigami's ears. Such a laugh made his spine shiver._

_Ichigo whipped his head around; looking for the source the laughter was coming from. _

_Still, nobody was there. Who could it be?_

"_I asked who is there!? Show yourself!" Ichigo yelled out once again._

_A white sword pierced through Ichigo's chest. The coldness of the Zanpakuto nearly froze his bones. Snow began to fall from the tip of the sword, little flakes of white dropping and melting instantly at the surface of the blue ground._

"_Yer real pathetic, Ichigo" the voice said._

"_Shut up, dammit! Who are you?" _

"_I'm yer power, Ichigo. I'm Zangetsu." The voice said, laughing afterwards._

"_No, you're lying. Zangetsu didn't sound like that." _

"_Yer still too stupid to get it… I give ya one warning' Ichigo." He paused. Ichigo waited for him to say something, but as he started talking, the voice began to disappear. _

"_W-Wait…!" _

_The Zanpakuto in the middle of his chest quickly left, leaving a trail of black Reiatsu that glowed eerie blue. His curious hands touched where the blade went through, and intertwined with the Reiatsu. Coldness. That's what it felt like. The very coldness that filled his heart was in this Reiatsu. The Reiatsu connected to his hands, and traveled up to his arms and covered his chest and back. A large amount of it covered his legs up to his ankles._

_He blinked his eyes and looked around his room in the dark of the night. _

'_What… was that just now?' he thought to himself, remembering what happened in his inner world. He reached his tired hands to his chest and felt where the Reiatsu was. 'It's not there.' His hands returned to his side. 'Whatever.' His eyes slowly closed, and he allowed the waves of sleep to take over._

_The fresh breeze carrying the smell of cherry blossoms rushed passed his orange hair, making his short strands flow wondrously through the wind. Beyond him stood a man with brown hair, wearing a white robe and looking off into the endless horizon of the ocean. The man allowed the mist of the ocean water hitting the rocks to spray his luscious, light skin._

_The clear blue sky showed no clouds threatening to ruin a day so magnificent as today. Beautiful birds flew by, their wing span the size of an eagle or hawk, and their beak and claws sharper looking than a sword. Such beautiful birds have never crossed the substitute shinigami's brown eyes before, until now._

_He searched the sky, looking for the sun, but there wasn't. Instead, there was a bright moon, giving off light equivalent to the sun, but looking ever so much more beautiful and hypnotizing as ever. Each crater of the moon was different than the one in the human world. They glowed a different color, colors such as blue, purple, red, orange, green, black, and white. They show so brightly, but the black gave off such an evil aura that radiated off the very surface. _

_Lazily he lifted his feet in the white, warm sand and buried his right foot under it. Sand filled in between his toes, warming each and every part of his large foot._

"_Wow…"he said quietly as he allowed a small smile to take over his lips. _

_Then he noticed his outfit has changed. He was wearing the same white robe as the man who stood a ways in front of him. A robe as pure as white snow, made of silk and a material that is unknown to him. The robe traveled behind him, moving in coordination with his hair almost 5 ft. behind him._

"_What a dream… it feels so real." He said with such an unheard softness, and looked back up to the man._

_His eyes widened as he recognized the man._

"_A-Aizen…?" he said, louder so he could hear him._

_Aizen turned around, the smile on his lips not fading away. His robe was down enough to show some of his well sculpted bare chest. Underneath, he had his arms crossed in a comfortable fashion. He began to walk towards the orange haired boy, his chocolate brown eyes looking at him in a seductive way._

"_W-what are you doing here…?" he took a step back._

_Aizen didn't say a word as he continued to walk towards him. _

_Ichigo walked backwards faster, his eyes staring into Aizen's with a hint of fear. He reached to his back, but remembered he doesn't have his Zanpakuto, or anything that he could use to fight him. He gulped, and choked up some words._

"_What the hell do you want, Aizen!" he yelled._

_Bang._

_Ichigo slammed himself accidently into a rock, hitting his head while doing so. His vision went blurry for a second, as he looked around for another escape route, but found it was no use. Aizen was already standing arm's length in front of him.A tendril of sweat dripped down the side of his face as Aizen neared him closer. His eyes widened, as the most unexpected thing happened. _

_Aizen warm lips gently touched Ichigo's for a few seconds, and then he moved his head to reach Ichigo's ear._

"_Join me." He began. "I can give you anything you desire." His voice was deeper than last time, and held more of a seductive tone to it._

_Ichigo's eyes still wide stared forward, his lips slightly parted. _

"_W-what… I… huh…?" Ichigo couldn't speak, still confused on what happened. _

_Aizen chuckled._

"_I suppose confusion is expected." _

_Ichigo looked left, away from Aizen who stared deeply into him. He could feel the redness of his cheeks burn heat right off of of thoughts ran through his head. What the hell did Aizen just do? _

'_He kissed me… Why aren't I reacting how I should…?" he thought. _

"_That's because you have no reason to, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said. He was able to read his thoughts. But how?_

"…_W-what the hell!" Ichigo raised his right hand and threw a punch at Aizen, but he lazily blocked it._

"_Don't do that. By now you must realize what I did."_

"_Of course I know what you did! You kissed me, you damn creep!"_

"_Those are such hurtful words." He paused and smiled. "But that's not what I meant. Did you not realize what else I did?"_

"_What the hell did you do, you bastard." Ichigo yelled._

"_I released a Kido. No, I released your hidden emotions."_

"_My hidden emotions…?" Ichigo asked, curious about what he meant._

"_Soul Society casts a Kido on every Shinigami capable of fighting. That Kido dims and or hides their emotions, so that or those emotions don't interfere in battle. But not everyone is affected." _

"_That's a damn lie. Soul Society would never do such a thing as to take away or dim out the emotions of others without asking!"_

"_I'm afraid it is not a lie, Kurosaki Ichigo. You were affected by the Kido, like many others. But I did you the favor of releasing that Kido, so you could embrace your emotions, and have better reasoning."_

"_Better reasoning for what?" _

"_You must hate me. The one you and everyone in Soul Society calls 'betrayer'. Do you not?" the brown haired shinigami asked._

'_I don't exactly have a reason… I mean, he did hurt Rukia, and the others at Soul Society. But he didn't do anything to me that wasn't necessary. That sounds selfish, but still it doesn't change that fact that I don't hate him… Wait, what am I thinking? He betrayed Soul Society…' he argued with himself in his thoughts._

"_It seems you're in conflict with your thoughts. Perhaps another time…shall I stop by when you are fully awake?" his voice dropped seductively and he stepped closer to him, where his lips almost touched Ichigo's._

_Ichigo stood there, unable to respond. His eyes still wide, and the blush on his cheeks deepening. _

_Aizen stepped back and walked away, and suddenly disappeared. Ichigo looked around to see where he went, but couldn't see anything. Soon everything went dark. The sand beneath him disappeared, the moon with different colors disappeared along with the clear blue sky. Then everything was white. Nothing was a different color._

_._

_._

_._

_Ichigo jolted awake. He was strapped down on a moving hospital bed through a green marble hallway. Around him were doctors, yelling for supplies and medicine needed. He looked around._

'_What's going on?' he thought. He was unable to speak. His mouth wouldn't even open, but his eyes were staring directly at the doctors who didn't seem to notice he was awake._

'_Let me go! Can't you see I'm awake?! Dammit!' he yelled in thought. That was the only thing he could do. His body wouldn't move, and his voice wouldn't speak. _

_Finally they entered a room with white and black machines hooked up to the light blue walls. They picked up his body and set him down on the clear white sheets. The way they lifted his head, he was able to see what happened to his chest there were multiple slashes and cuts, and a huge gash under his rib cage. _

_Panic_

'_What the hell is going on? Who did this to me!?' he yelled in question in his thoughts once again._

_The doctors took Ichigo's shirt off, revealing more cuts and slashes. _

_The doctors were yelling, yelling for equipment and supplies to use to patch up the injured orange haired boy. One by one more doctors ran through the door and into the room. He heard one voice that stood out more than the others._

_A doctor who looked the most professional than the others stood on the left side of him, looking down into his eyes. The man had no pupils, and his eyes were a light green. His long black hair touched the side of Ichigo, but he didn't feel it. To him, the man looked like himself, besides the difference in hair and color of hair._

"_Ah, a young wolf that I know. Yes, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo."_

'_How?' he thought._

"_Please, leave me to my healing. You'll all just be in the way." The man said to the other doctors. "I'll be finished within 20 minutes."_

_The other doctors looked angry at the way he spoke to them, and soon left the room and closed the door._

_The man bent down a bit. _

"_My name is Kei Yume, Master Wolf. Your limbs are incapable of moving, and the other doctors cannot even see that you have awoken from your temporary slumber. Only I can see you've awakened. A man of mystery attacked you as you slept. In result, your powers of a shinigami have vanished." He paused._

'_I-lost my… shinigami powers…?' his eyes widened._

"_Although great confusion takes over your thoughts, there are no words I have to explain the questions you are likely to have." _

'_No… this isn't real…'_

"_In one hour your body will regain its ability to move. By that time, your words will return. Here is where you'll rest."_

'_Dammit…' Ichigo cursed in his head._

_._

_._

_._

_Being the skilled doctor he is, Kei finished the stitching and cleaning up within 10 minutes. He soon left the room, leaving Ichigo by himself, unable to move. He closed his eyes after staring at the ceiling for what seemed like decades. Every minute he tried to move his arms and legs, and finally, was able to slowly move his left hand and his right leg. _

_He spent minutes of lifting those two limbs; he got the hang of it and was able to move them faster, until he was able to move them at normal speeds. Then he did the same with his other limbs, and his head, and gradually got faster with moving them. A strange feeling of glass under his skin made him itch and move even more._

_He sat up, still dizzy and dazed. His body was still stiff, but fully capable of moving. He looked at the door; waiting for someone to enter and take the IV's and needles out of him. 10 minutes passed by, and Kei returned to the room Ichigo was in._

"_Are your limbs working?" he asked._

"_I-I can move." He said, his voice weak and soft._

"_Good. A wolf with no voice cannot survive."_

_Ichigo ignored him and pointed to the IV's._

"_Almost forgot." Kei walked up to him and took out the needles and IV's connected to him._

_._

_._

_._

_Ichigo walked clumsily through the green marbled hallway, occasionally crashing into a box, or the wall. _

"_S-shit…" he found his voice, but it was still soft and low. _

"_The door leading to the outside is near, but the walk will damage your weakened paws." _

_._

_._

_._

_They walked down the dark street, which had no light to guide anywhere. Each step put a burden on Ichigo's ankles and knees. He tripped, and landed backside against a fence. His breathing increasing as well._

"_H-how do you know where I live…?" Ichigo asked._

"_One knows a lot from years of life."_

_._

_._

"_Kurosaki-kun…?" A light, innocent voice spoke._

_Ichigo moved his head to the direction the voice came from. _

"_Oh, it's you, Inoue." He spoke lightly._

_Kei stopped his movements and looked back at the two._

"_Are you alright? You look… sick." She scanned his slouched body._

"_No, I'm alright." He lied. "Why are you out here so late?" _

"_I forgot to bring Tatsuki-chan some home-made bread earlier, so I went and dropped it off a few minutes ago. I called you and wanted to know if you wanted any, but you didn't answer." She said, looking down at the ground._

"…_My bad, Inoue. I was busy, and didn't have my phone with me. I'd love some, but maybe tomorrow." _

"_Oh! Alright! I'll get going now, wouldn't want to bother you when you're busy!" she walked off with a gleaming smile._

"_Orihime Inoue, right?" Kei spoke, his deep voice vibrating Ichigo's ears._

"_Yeah, she's a childhood friend of mine." _

"_I see. Let us continue." _

_Ichigo nodded, and followed blankly behind Kei._

**A/N – For the next chapter, or two chapters, it will all be flash back. I wasn't thinking when I started this fanfic about how it all started, so this in the next two chapters it will explain everything and why it is what it is. So everything written in Italic's is all flashback. (Or, for DeviantArt, this chapter and the next two chapters are a flashback, since I'm too lazy to find out how to use Italic's on Deviant. **


End file.
